Turquoise: Curse of the Blue Moon
by wanderingmind911
Summary: Rewritten! Tired of the same old 'new dragon enters the temple' scene? Bored of the same Mary Sue romance ending the same way? Then enter the world of Turquoise, where imperfections are normal, love is unexpected, and not everything is as it seems...
1. Thief!

**Author Notes: Hey guys! This is my official, not going to erase Xiaolin Fic. As per usual—I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Heck, I don't even own the Kettle Potato Chips! (Don't ask). Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Due to lack of response, I made a few changes. Hope you enjoy! Turquoise**

_

* * *

_

If I could have sunlight,

_In the palm of your hand,_

_I'd take the moonlight,_

_Instead…_

**Act One: Ambivalence**

**Chapter One: **The Thief

It was, as usual, a quiet evening. In various places of the garden the Xiaolin Warriors were in deep meditation.

Or, they were supposed to be, anyway. "Give it a rest Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted. "It's not like I MEANT to burn your hair!"

"Oh right," Kimiko screamed, "you only singed off my BANGS!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Well you have enough wigs to open a MEGASTORE so it shouldn't matter, PRINCESS!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Hmmm. Did I say quiet? I meant loud. It was, as usual, a _loud _evening. And the Xiaolin Warriors—albeit two—were in various places of the garden, meditating.

"DAGNABBIT!" Clay shouted, giving up completely to look at Kimiko and Rai fighting in some snapdragons. "Ya'll are worse than two stray cats fighting over the last scrap!"

"Indeed," Omi agreed, "you are both quite…loud. Perhaps you should follow my lead and…"

"And what?" Raimundo asked sourly. "Be big headed, self-obsessed, and bald?"

Omi smiled proudly. "Yes. I mean no! I mean—who is that entering the temple?"

"Who is who?" Kimiko asked, pushing the monk's head down to get a good look. To the Dragon of Fire's surprise it was a young girl entering the temple, a hobo sack slung over her shoulder, and a letter in her hand.

"Maybe she's homeless," Raimundo smirked. "She's certainly dirty enough."

Kimiko elbowed Rai in the ribs. "What?" he asked, but the others were back to watching the mysterious girl. Master Fung walked out of the main temple up to her, and the two exchanged words for a moment. The girl handed Fung the letter, and, after browsing it, the master graciously took the sack and turned to the temple.

Before entering, however, he looked at the bushes where the Dragons were hiding and said, "Come warriors. As you can see we have a new guest."

"How does he do that?" Raimundo sulked.

"It's not very hard when someone keeps _fidgeting_," Kimiko snapped, pushing Rai down. With that the four dragons went to greet their new and mysterious guest.

* * *

Clay was the first to enter the meditation hall and see the new stranger.

She was pretty enough nothing outstanding or worth mentioning in the 'fantasy' department, as Rai would say. Her eyes seemed unnaturally blue but that was about it. Everything else was normal. Her hair was tide back in a bun with a white headband wrapped around the front, her clothes were typical—a holster top, blue jeans, and her complexion was simple.

_So why, _Clay thought, _do I smell trouble? _

Shortly after the other warriors entered the meditation hall, crowding around Clay's big bulk.

"Warriors," Master Fung addressed, "meet our new guest, Narie Maurizio."

"Is she a Dragon, master?" Omi asked.

"No, Omi. Narie Maurizio is a member of the Thieves' Guild here to work for her apprenticeship."

Dojo—who had been on Fung's shoulder—laughed openly. "Sorry," he said. "I thought you just said the Thieves' Guild."

"I did."

There was a long silence. Then, without surprise, Omi spazzed out. "Master! She is a thief! What if she steals our Shen Gan Wu?"

"You have Shen Gan Wu?" Narie said surprised.

The others slapped their heads. Omi turned red. "No!" He shouted blushing. "What I meant was—what IF we had Shen Gan Wu?"

Again, the others slapped their heads.

You don't need to worry, Omi," Master Fung said. "I am a close friend of the Leader of the Guild. Narie is strictly here to train, not steal."

"Wouldn't training as a thief _involve _stealing?" Raimundo asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Indeed, Raimindo," Master Fung explained. "But she will not take Shen Gan Wu. I'll give her simpler tasks—such as your own things, so you best put them under guard. Now, where are your manners? Show our guest around. I must tend to some affairs…"

Master Fung walked off. The others stared at Narie open mouthed.

Feeling immensely uncomfortable she said, "So, uh, where do I bunk?"

And that's when it hit everyone: where WOULD she sleep?

"Let the fun begin," Dojo sighed as the warriors, all at once, began fighting over the issue. "Where's my video camera…"

**Uh oh! Drama! Read and review please and tell me what you think of the nwe and improved first chapter!**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Ok, I know it's been a century and a half since I've updated anything, but I have a good reason for that!**

**(Crickets echo as reviewers wait with pitchforks for an explanation)**

**Uhh….Well, uh…there was this thing and…then some stuff happened…and now I'm back! So without further ado…the story!**

**(Runs away)**

**Chapter Two: **Mixed Feelings

Dojo had the camera rolling as the four warriors bickered over one another as to where their new comrade would sleep. It was, as all arguments are with the Xiaolin Warriors, a sight to see.

"She is NOT taking up my room," Kimiko snapped immediately. "I have too many important things and they would not fit if she took up half my space!"

Rai scoffed. "Oh, sure! Make the rest of us cram her into our tiny spaces for your convenience, your Majesty!"

Meanwhile, Narie looked at utter horror. _What've I gotten myself into_? She wondered silently. She looked up, searching for anything to look at other than Raimundo and Kimiko. Strangely, the only other things there were was the dragon holding a video camera, the small bald monk trying to talk over the yelling, and the cowboy. _He seems to be pretty neutral in all this. Maybe I should talk to him. _Narie took a breath and walked over.

"Hi," she said nervously, "You're uhm…you're Clay, no?"

"That'd be me," The Texan greeted warmly.

Narie relaxed. At least he seemed friendly enough. "I was wondering—and maybe there's not—but is there a guest room I could stay in?"

"As a matter of fact there is," The dragon piped up. "In the southwest corner of the tower. You can't miss it."

Narie bowed, said thank you, and made her way up the stairs. The others watched with curious and somewhat distrustful eyes.

* * *

"She can't be trusted. Master Fung made a mistake, letting a thief into the Dojo—especially with all the Shen Gan Wu. I bet by this time tomorrow she'll have tried to steal them all." 

It was nightfall now. The four warriors were sitting around their cots, gossiping about the new stranger. For after all it is easier to talk about someone when they're not around.

"I do not know Raimundo," Omi countered. "She seemed nice to me. And shouldn't we learn to trust Master Fung's judgment? "

Kimiko agreed. "Yeah Rai. You of all people should know Master Fung knows what's best for us. But…there is something fishy about her being a thief, and coming to train at a place full of Shen Gan Wu."

"Then again," Omi remembered, "she did not know there were Shen Gan Wu…"

"Until you blurted it out," Rai snapped. "And besides, she probably was putting up a front to make us _think _she didn't know about The Shen Gan Wu. What about you, Clay? What do you think of her?"

Clay had said nothing the hold time. Sighing, he replied, "I…don't know. I really don't want to make any assumptions until after I get to know her."

Suddenly, Kimiko's face lit up. "That's it! We'll send Clay up there to talk to her and see what she's like!"

"Yes!" Omi exclaimed. "It will be most helpful to know whether we can trust her or not."

"I…I don't know," Clay stammered. "I mean…I was just sayin' maybe we should give her time and…"

"Then it's settled," Rai finished, taking the cowboy by the neck. "You'll go up there and talk to her and then come here and tell us all you found out."

Clay sighed. How did he always get caught up in this type of thing?

* * *

Clay stood at the door for ten minutes before knocking. On one hand he felt guilty for what he was doing, but on the other, he felt slightly relieved—after all, he'd wanted an excuse to talk to her, for reasons he didn't understand. The girl was a mystery—it fascinated him. _But is that all_? A voice pried.

The door finally opened and there stood the thief. Her room was bigger than the warriors' stables, but that was it. The bed was still a cot, and a terrible draft seeped through the walls.

"I wasn't expecting you here," Narie said brightly. Her blonde hair was down now, coming barely past her shoulders. In the moonlight she looked pale, making her eyes even brighter.

Clay tipped his hat. "Just thought I'd give you a warm welcoming."

"A warm welcoming?" The thief laughed. "Eh…what about the others?"

"Oh." The Texan hadn't thought of this yet. "Uh well…" Shoot! "Uh…"

Narie rolled her eyes and opened the door all the way. Clay took this as an invitation to come in her room. He stepped in nervously, feeling his cheeks burn.

"I know what they're up to," Narie said. "They sent you as a recon, a mole. Well? Am I right?"

"Yeah," Clay admitted. There was no point in hiding the truth.

The thief girl smiled. "I saw this coming. I don't think they'll like me very much." She turned her back to him and looked out the window. On her shoulder Clay could see a tattoo—there was something written there. Runes, almost.

"I better go," he said, not even bothering to find a reason to excuse himself.

"Wait." Clay turned around. Narie asked, "Do you…do you know…" She hesitated, and then smiled. "Never mind."

The cowboy was tempted to ask what it was she thought he knew, but then shook it off.

Tomorrow. He'd ask her tomorrow.

sss


End file.
